


All This that We Had

by rachanlv



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, My imagination is a wild beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a place where I'm going to post my ChErik/McFassy fanart. Some are explicit, be careful~!</p><p>(Just click the thumbnail to view the image in full-size!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[   
](http://imgur.com/F1eoB)

[   
](http://imgur.com/rwMMp)

[   
](http://imgur.com/Kr786)

[   
](http://imgur.com/TPAHP)

[   
](http://imgur.com/w3T4R)

[   
](http://imgur.com/DCGYf)

[   
](http://imgur.com/9p8tE)

[   
](http://imgur.com/QMEtu)


	2. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that I'm going to divide my drawings into 'chapters' so to say. Each chapter would be named after a month. You know, it would be easier for me to keep track of how much I draw each month :D So this is March. Not a lot of pics during March, but I hope you'll like 'em ;D (P.S. I'll add two more pics later on, after the xmen reverse bang claims are complete, rules do not allow to post the bang's pics anywhere before that) 
> 
> So ANYWAY! Please enjoy!

So this one's for wonderful Luninosity, because I wanted to repay her for an absolutely wonderful fic she wrote that cheered me up! So I repaid her with something not as cuddly as I first intended, but still good (?)~ ♥

So this is sortakinda fantasy inspired, where Charles is a young king with a poetic-philosophic view on things and Erik is ~~his knight~~ a military general in his kingdom, with a very realistic and skeptical world view. So it's one of their usual morning rides and Charles is trying to make a point and Erik is all 'Your mind is a maze with strange things hidden there, Char- Your Majesty.' And obviously, by the way Erik is holding his dear King and Charles' hand on Erik's thigh - they are lovers and are not hiding it all that much.

I'm rather proud of this one (minus all the wrong angles and the lack of shadows- I really need to work on shadows) and Charles has All The Curly Hair and Erik is still Erik because he's wearing his black turtleneck, see that little black piece of clothing there? Yes! It's The Turtleneck!

Also, a HORSE! First horse in my life! And no feet, I just can't draw feet. *nervous laugh*

 

 

 

Charles and Raven. LOTS OF LOVE FOR CHARLES AND RAVEN, I SAY!

[ ](http://imgur.com/A7K6p)


	3. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the drawings for April :D

These two are gifts to L, again ;D

Chibi!James and Chibi!Michael kissing when no one is watching! But OH DEAR! Someone spotted them! *A* (And yes, that is a little hat in Michael's hand) 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/sDKxn)

Greatly inspired by Chris Crocker's 'I Want Your Bite'.


	4. April 19th

This deserves its own chapter. On April 19th was the birthday of an absolutely fabulous and brilliant young woman! This one is for darling L (again)

 

 

And can you imagine- this brilliant woman wrote a ficlet for this pic:

"Too early. Far too early. The definition of too early--"   
  
"But your freckles taste so good in the morning, Charles."   
  
"I haven't even had tea..."  _And that doesn't even make sense. And that's not because of the lack of tea._   
  
"It makes perfect sense to me."  _Please?_   
  
"Oh, if you want. Whatever you want, just don't wake me up. More."  _You're lucky I love you._   
  
"...you do realize what you've just offered, right?"  _Yes. I know._   
  
"You--oh. Erik..."  _Whatever you want, then. Always. And I do love you._   
  
_I love you, Charles._  "And also this."   
  
"Oh--"  _Erik--!_   
  
"More awake now?"  _Still delicious._   
  
"No, you're still going to have to make me tea after this. But for now..."  _You're delicious in the morning, too._


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's May, yay! :D

 

Forgive me, this one is big, I know. But I'm so very proud of this one *A*

My very first illustration to future chapter of my fic “Value of Our Lives”~ Erik/Charles [Jane Eyre AU]. Yep.


	6. May (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be the last drawings in May. The next two weeks of this month are going to be RL-busy, so yep- no time for drawing ;~; 
> 
> So anyway, please enjoy!

I think I'd never get tired of Regency AU. And yes, the same flower pattern. I figured that I would use that one since all these Regency pics are from the same 'series', so to say. 

 

 

Uuuuuh.. Sex right after the shower. Near the window? Still in the shower? Bathtub? I have no idea. I leave it to your imagination~ :D Not usually the color and effect that I use, but I kinda like it this way.


	7. RBB Art (Wesley/Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now I can reveal the X-Men Reverse Bang art that I did~ Please enjoy!

[ ](http://imgur.com/VzXw0)

So this an art prompt for RBB. Helens78 was my wonderful author, so go check her fic out! [http://archiveofourown.org/works/452886/](../../452886/)♥


	8. RBB Art (Erik/Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another RBB art! :D (Yes, you were allowed to make two)

[ ](http://imgur.com/uZrum)

 

This one was greatly inspired by the song "Felicita" by Al Bano & Romina Power.

And here is a fic by cgf_kat! Go read it nao! *3* -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/453752


	9. Distraction

[ ](http://imgur.com/Ef4IW)

Edited version C:

Greatly inspired by this [Tumblr post](http://pokemeloki.tumblr.com/post/35595555715/i-find-myself-distracted-when-i-venture-into-the) ~ 


	10. Silent Hill AU

 

An illustration for [Silent Hill AU](../../471150/chapters/815200) that I’m currently working on.  ~~Yeah, pimping my own fic-~~  As you can see, I can’t color even if my life depended on it.  ~~Collab, anyone?~~

So in this piece, Erik and Charles are desperately trying to escape a horde of gruesome monsters. Already bruised and wounded they end up trapped with no where to run at the hotel’s balcony.. beneath them- the cold Toluca Lake. 


	11. RBB 2013

I haven't updated this in... well, quite a while, huh? Art block is such a b%*ch. 

 

In any case, this is my contribution to X-Men RBB 2013~ My partner ~~in crime~~ in this was the most amazing [Fen](../../../users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88) who wrote this marvelous fic: [Like Music At Night](../../946545/chapters/1848282) ♥  

 


	12. Inceptum

Holy crap! Look what I've found! It's my very first ChErik pic (dated way back in 2011) . Since I'm moving my dA gallery to AO3 anyways, I guess it belongs here, too. So.. yeah! :D

 

 


End file.
